Her Brother's Friend
by BlueMyst19
Summary: Oooo... crappy title. Anyway, some TuckerxJazz fluff because Nonny asked me to. Please review if you read!


**A request for Me the Anon One. She and I are probably the biggest TJ fans out there, so yeah. I'm sure there are more and this is for all of us.**

Jazz Fenton answered the door at her house, surprised to see Tucker standing on the stoop. He looked a little down, but also a bit surprised to see her there as well. After all, she was in college now. She'd surprised herself when she'd decided to live at home. "Hey, Tuck…er." She never dared call him the nickname that had been bestowed upon him by Danny and Sam. It made it seem like they were close and no matter how much Jazz wanted to be closer to him, they weren't.

"Hey, Jazz… is Danny here?"

Jazz gave him a confused look. "No. He's not. He and Sam-" She stopped, realizing that she'd said a little too much. She was extremely happy that finally, after three years, her little brother had finally clued in and realized that he and Sam were meant to be. There was simply no getting around it. But now… Tucker felt as though he had no purpose. She knew that just from the situation. Tucker had gotten so used to keeping secrets, hatching far-fetched schemes to get them together, pushing, helping, calming. Playing cupid. He'd gotten used to it and now he felt lonely and probably a little bored. The novelty of making fun of the two lovers had worn thin fast.

"Oh," he looked severely dejected. And bored. More than anything he looked bored as hell. He made to leave. "I'll-uh… just go then," he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay. And be near Jazz. At least with her he could laugh about Danny and Sam. And, loathe to admit it, he was starting to enjoy the light, airy, nearly nauseous feeling he always got in his stomach around her. Danny would kill him, Tucker knew, but he liked Jazz. He liked her a lot.

Jazz bit her lip for a moment. If she was going to do something, she had better do it fast. She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay, so she could comfort him, so she could be around him. Now at the age of seventeen, she'd noticed that her little brother's friend had grown up quite a lot. He was now built like a runner, which made sense since he did run after Danny Phantom a lot. He (and Danny) had surpassed her in height a year or so ago and Tucker was now the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. And that look that was always in his turquoise eyes. Like he knew something the rest of the world didn't and if it behaved itself well, he'd tell it his secret one day. Maybe. Jazz grabbed his wrist. "Wait. You… don't have to go."

Tucker turned around and looked her in the eyes. Her pretty blue eyes that were a lot like Danny's, only with flecks of green here and there. They were spell-binding. And since going off to college, she'd cut her long red hair to above the shoulder, but Tucker liked it better that way. He didn't care that she was two years older than him (not to mention his best friend's sister), she was beautiful. "I don't?" He questioned.

"No," she smiled at him, "you could stay… and we could laugh about Danny and Sam?"

Tucker smiled back. "Yeah. We could do that."

Jazz pulled Tucker into the house and directed him to sit on the couch. "Do you want anything?" She asked politely.

Tucker, of course, being a teenage boy, immediately came up with a thousand answers to them. Less than one percent of those were even remotely appropriate. "Just some water," he replied, a little more hoarsely than he meant to.

Jazz ducked into the kitchen for a moment, returning with a glass of water and some iced tea. She sat down on the couch, at the opposite end Tucker was sitting at and handed him the water. "Here."

"Thanks," was his automatic reply.

"Sure thing." She took a sip of her tea and smiled at him. "So, exactly how much money did you make off that betting pool?"

Tucker smirked. "Enough to pay for two new PDA's."

Jazz laughed. "I should have gotten in on that when I had the chance."

"Hey," Tucker shrugged. "I asked. You thought it was unethical to bet on your 'baby brother' and his love life."

Jazz gave him an almost seductive grin. "Ethics be damned, I need money."

Tucker laughed this time.

"So, do they know?"

"Are you kidding!" Tucker said. "Sam would have my head faster than you could say Fenton Portal. And Danny… well… let's just say I'd prefer not to become the victim of his ghostly abilities, thank you very much."

Jazz laughed again. Why hadn't she noticed how funny he really was before? "I understand."

Subconsciously, the distance between them was shrinking.

Tucker's face suddenly grew almost wistful. "Do you- do you think that it will work out for them?"

Jazz considered it for a moment. "Yeah. I think it will."

"That's good. I don't want to have gone through all this for nothing. I mean, they're one of those couples that you just want to be together forever, even if some might call them just high school sweethearts."

Jazz nodded. "I know what you mean. I think it'll work. The only thing Danny does half-assed is school. Other than that, he throws himself into everything. Especially if it's something or someone he cares about."

"Yeah, Sam's the same way…" Tucker's voice trailed off. This wasn't what he wanted. Sure, he adored his best friends, but he didn't want to spend this probably rare time with Jazz talking about them. "You know, we don't have to talk about them…" he muttered.

Jazz didn't reply. She didn't really want to talk about them either.

"Jazz… tell me if I being crazy or stupid or just plain out of line here, but…" Tucker leaned closer to her, his dark hand sifting through her hair over her soft, pale cheek. He pressed his lips against hers softly and more tentatively than was probably necessary. But she wasn't stopping him. Encouraged, he kissed her a little harder, slipping his free arm around her waist and nearly pulling her into his lap.

Jazz kissed him back, silently pleading with him not to stop. She had to be dreaming. A smirk twisted over her lips when she realized that if Danny ever found out, he would definitely have words for both of them. But she didn't care. She slipped her arms around Tucker's neck before pulling back. "No, I'd say you're right on base," she murmured.

Tucker grinned. "You felt it too, huh?"

The nineteen year old girl pecked him softly. "Solely to be uncharacteristic, but duh."

He chuckled and kissed her again, more deeply and passionately this time, running his hands all over her torso, reveling in her soft moans.

They stayed enraptured with each other for awhile, so much so that neither one of them heard the click of the lock or the squeak of the door hinges.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" But they heard that. Hell, the whole neighborhood heard Danny's outburst.

Tucker twisted around to face his best friend, not able to tell if he was angry or not. Jazz just peered over her lover's shoulder. "Uh…" Tucker began. "It's uh…"

Jazz merely smiled condescendingly at her little brother. "This." And she kissed Tucker again.

**I feel weird about this. I write TuckerJazz the same way I used to write EriolTomoyo: on accident, but there you have it! I did the best I could! I hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please with frozen grapes on top!**


End file.
